


The Arc of Conflict, Fragment s18,1: Bavaria in October

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [116]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Autumn, Bisexual Female Character, Boundaries, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Honor, Multi, Oasis (Overwatch), Oaths & Vows, On the Run, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Talon, Relationship Issues, Separations, Talon Hana "D.Va" Song, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Katya Volskaya's government in Russia has destroyed the omnium Koschei, and held their own against the Gods of Oasis. But with Jesse McCree having upset a precarious balance, Lena, Hana, and Sombra have intervened in Russia's rising civil war, and the fragile peace between Overwatch and Oasis has been shattered.Reinhardt and Brigitte have landed in Bavaria on a lovely autumn day, and Brigitte must scramble to catch up on everything which has happened over the last several hours.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Series: Of Gods and Monsters [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Arc of Conflict, Fragment s18,1: Bavaria in October

**Author's Note:**

> Words are still on. Still not going to risk a buffer count, but... I do have next week's instalment already written. So there's that. ^_^
> 
> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it!

"Yeah," Brigitte said, from the ground in southern Bavaria, on the fringes of a forest scarlet, yellow, and in a few places, still green, and not just the firs - even a few of the sycamores held on in vain to summer. "We landed a little while ago. The news came in while we were in mid-flight. It's officially war, I guess. Whatever that means."

"Yeah, I got the news too, via Taipei," Lúcio replied over their long-distance link. "But I'm not talking about that. Did you listen to Hana's voicemail? What do you think?"

"What?! What voicemail?!"

"Hana called us, couldn't get through, left voicemail. You didn't get it?"

"No! Let me check again!" _Please, please, be sane_ , she thought, _say you're not onboard with this, say anything, say..._

"It's not as..." he began, as she checked, and found nothing. 

"I don't have it. Hold on!" she interrupted, realising that she was still connected via Overwatch's network. "I got an idea! It'll be a couple of minutes, but stay connected."

"I will."

She pocketed her phone and ran back towards the truck she and Reinhardt had pulled from his storage unit, an isolated old barn retrofitted with hidden metal storage units large enough for vehicles.

Conveniently, it had enough room for the flyer they'd flown from Tibet, in case they needed it later. She suspected they would.

"Papa Reinhardt! Papa Reinhardt! Can we get a civilian network connection somewhere?!"

Reinhardt put down something heavy - she heard it more than saw it - and leaned out the truck's rear doors. "We're pretty far from town, but I suppose so - why?"

"I need to check something right now. Something Overwatch's network may not let me see. Please?"

The knight nodded, turned, and looked back into the vehicle. "Let me see, now, where did I put that range extender..."

She heard the shuffling of boxes and looked in, trying to see what he was doing. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "It even still has charge!"

He pulled a small black rectangular box from a basket attached along the truck's side wall, and a small, collapsible antenna that went with it. "Only 20% battery, but it should last a few hours, depending upon how hard it has to work. You set it up?"

"I will. Thanks, papa!"

She ran back outside with the kit, climbed part way up one of the many trees, brushing orange leaves out of the way as she climbed. She stuck the antenna's spiked base into a reasonably high branch, and powered up the amplifier. "Come on, come on," she said, in Swedish, "find something, find anything..."

It did, finding a small public network on the old 5G spectrum, slow but still working, and she switched her phone link over to the amplified network. The voicemail downloaded almost immediately, as her connections switched over.

"Oh thank goodness," she said, as her phone's voice service reconnected to her previous session. "Lúcio! I'm back! I have it! She sent it to me!"

She heard the sound of headphones being shuffled around - he was at work, in his studio, composing a track for his next album - before his voice reappeared in her ears. "It's not as good as you're hoping. Listen to it."

"...oh," she said, finger hovering above the play button. "So she's not ... leaving Oasis."

"Of course she's not. She wants us to go to them."

"That won't happen."

"Yeah, it won't, but - play it."

She hit play and the recording ran, repeating Hana's words from hours before. "Wait, what... what's the fourth thing? What do they think we're doing? Or I guess Russia's doing?"

"I dunno. I was hoping you'd know. Or maybe I'm glad you don't."

Brigitte did not have to think about that very hard. "Yeah. I think I'm glad I don't."

She pulled herself up onto the tree branch bside the amplifier and sat, worried, frowning.

"So... what do we do? They think Russia's doing something new and bad that we don't know about. Where do we start with this?"

"I'd say Morrson, but Morrison doesn't answer questions. Not from me, anyway."

"I remember," she agreed. "Not from me much either."

She looked back over towards the van, hearing it start up, Reinhardt testing the engine. It sounded... good. A happy sound, a reminder of her life before the recall - and before everything that followed.

 _Can't live in the past, though_ , she thought. _We have to fix this, if we can._

"Morrison might not tell either of us - but we both have friends who might."

"If they know, yeah. Or if they can find out."

"So should we call her back? And if so, when? Before we find anything out, or after?"

"Oh, before, if we can get through. We gotta tell her we don't know what she's talking about. And that we're gonna look into it from the Overwatch side. 'Cause if that's what pushed them over the edge, maybe showing them it's not real will pull them back."

"Yeah," Brigitte said, grasping onto the straw of hope. "Yeah! That might work!"

"It's worth a try, that's for sure," Lúcio said. "Anything's got to be better than this."

"Got that right," Brigitte agreed.

"I believe her, though," Lúcio said. "Do you?"

"Of course I believe her. Why... why wouldn't I?"

"Because of what she said last time. About what she wants."

"Oh," she whispered. "Yeah."

"She says she won't fight us, even if we don't come over. I think I believe her. Do you?"

Brigitte hated that she had to think about it.

Hana's words ran through her mind: _You'd be welcome, and safe. Nobody would do anything to you. I swear._

 _She swore we wouldn't be changed,_ Brigitte thought. _She made an **oath**. Even if we went to Oasis. It's not just she won't fight us - it's that we won't be touched. We won't be **changed**._

And thinking through it, she found she still believed in that oath, and did not hate that feeling.

"Yeah," she answered firmly. "Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the forty-fifth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
